


L'aventure continue

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Grey Luna, Grey Neville, Grey Ron, Grey Rosemarie, Marauders' Era, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Time Travel, grey hermione
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: La guerre est finie, enfin, cinq amis ont tant perdu, tant vu, mais la paix n'est pas pour tout de suite. En effet après un combat, les cinq sorciers sont projetés dans le passé, en 1977, la septième année des Maraudeurs. Rosemarie Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley et Neville Londubat se retrouvent donc dans un temps qui n'est pas le leur, ils doivent se débrouiller dans un monde à nouveau en guerre. Mais ce monde offre aussi de l'espoir pour le groupe, un renouveau, une nouvelle aventure.





	1. Fin et renouveau

Mort. 

Dévastation. 

Désespoir. 

Souffrance. 

Tristesse.

Rosemarie se rappelait sans mal des livres qu'elle lisait lorsqu'elle était enfant, de la fascination qu'elle avait eu pour le roi Arthur et les chevaliers de la Table Ronde, la chevalerie semblait si intéressante à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, à dix-sept ans passés, presque dix-huit, elle ne voyait plus aucune grandeur, aucune beauté dans les combats d'antan, pas plus que ceux actuels d'ailleurs. Voldemort était mort, ils avaient gagné, mais elle ne se sentait certainement pas victorieuse en voyant la destruction autour d'elle. Au contraire, elle ne ressentait que des émotions négatives, enfin à part le soulagement égoïste que Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville avaient été épargné, ou plutôt qu'ils avaient survécu, les années de guerres, particulièrement en étant proche d'elle, ne les avait pas épargné. Ils avaient tous connu la souffrance et la peur, Ron et Hermione avaient toujours été là pour elle, Ron partait parfois mais jamais longtemps et il revenait plus mature ensuite. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, sa famille et même si elle s'en voulait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient blessés à cause d'elle, elle leur était aussi énormément reconnaissante pour être toujours avec elle. Neville avait été un ami depuis leur première année mais ils ne s'étaient rapproché que lors de leur quatrième année, il était un ami fidèle et loyal qui pouvait vraiment la comprendre, ayant vécu quelque chose de similaire, ses parents avaient été torturé jusqu'à la folie et si il n'était pas célébré pour avoir survécu à ça, il était toujours comparé à son père par sa grand mère. Il avait été mal jugé par l'école, n'étant pas le griffondor type, néanmoins il avait bien prouvé pourquoi il était dans la maison des lions cette année, il avait crée une résistance dans l'école alors qu'elle était envahie par les mangemorts. Son corps avait visiblement des nouvelles cicatrices, ça n'avait pas été évident pour lui, mais il avait tenu bon, même Luna ne s'en était pas sortie indemne, si le début d'année à Poudlard avec les Carrows n'avait pas été assez, elle avait été capturé par les mangemorts parce que son père, Xenophilius Lovegood propriétaire et rédacteur pour le Chicaneur, soutenait Rosemarie et la résistance. Elle avait passé plusieurs mois au Manoir Malefoy, une résidence où il y avait certains des pires mangemorts et où Voldemort venait souvent, elle n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle avait vécu mais depuis que le trio l'avait sauvé, avec Garrick Ollivander et Grimpseck, un gobelin, elle refusait de s'éloigner de Rosemarie, n'ayant accepté de le faire que pour la bataille et encore elle restait proche, la seule exception avait été lors du temps de pause qu'avait offert Voldemort et vu ce qui s'était passé, ce que Rosemarie avait du faire, elle doutait que Luna s'éloigne à nouveau, la prise qu'elle avait de sa main semblait l'indiquer en tout cas. 

"Il se passe quoi maintenant ?" demanda Neville, sans un mot, sans un échange mais d'un commun accord ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une pièce peu connue à Poudlard mais qu'ils avaient trouvé au cours de la seconde années des plus vieux, le trio avait été déterminé à trouver un endroit loin des autres pour éviter les gens persuadés que Rosemarie était l'héritière de Serpentard, ils avaient adoré cette petite pièce avec l'ouverture sur un balcon et une cheminée, et l'avaient fait découvrir à Neville et à Luna lorsqu'ils étaient devenus plus proches. Cette pièce avait été leur refuge, aménagé pour eux selon ce qu'ils aimaient, des plantes pour Neville, un jeu d'échec et des fauteuils confortables pour Ron, une bibliothèque pour Hermione, mais aussi pour les autres qui aimaient lire, il y avait un espace pour que Luna puisse dessiner et Rosemarie adorait s'installer près de la cheminée avec un bon livre. Cette pièce avait été épargné par les combats, miraculeusement vu que Poudlard avait été très abîmé, néanmoins en la contemplant Rosemarie n'éprouvait pas la paix qu'elle avait jusque là ressenti. C'était comme si cette année, cette journée, l'avait changé irrémédiablement.

"Il va falloir reconstruire Poudlard." dit Rosemarie, elle ne voulait pas que l'école qui avait été comme une maison pour elle reste dans cet état.

"Arrêter les mangemorts et les sympathisants." pointa ensuite Ron. "Faire le ménage dans le Ministère." 

"Retrouver les né-moldus en priant pour qu'ils n'aient pas été tué." ajouta ensuite Hermione. 

"Faire en sorte que ça ne puisse pas se reproduire, deux guerres en moins de vingt ans, et ce n'était rien qu'en Angleterre, c'est inacceptable." dit fermement Neville.

"Reconstruire notre monde." dit doucement Luna, sa voix était toujours mélodieuse mais il y avait un côté brisé, fatigué qui poussa Rosemarie à lui lâcher la main pour placer son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant doucement vers elle, Luna suivant très volontiers le mouvement, se blottissant contre la sorcière aux cheveux noirs. Leurs gestes avaient été lents et doux, pour différentes raisons, déjà elles avaient été blessés et leurs corps étaient sensibles et douloureux, mais aussi Rosemarie qui avait dans les mains de Bellatrix pendant quelques heures imaginait les horreurs qu'avaient traversé Luna et ne voulait pas l'effrayer, elle traversait quelque chose de similaire après chaque été avec les Dursley. 

"Parfois je déteste nos vies." souffla Rosemarie, une part d'elle aimerait vraiment dire qu'elle en avait déjà fait bien assez pour le monde sorcier, et elle appréhendait vraiment la manière dont les gens allaient la regarder, elle avait horreur de la presse et de l'opinion changeante de tout le monde. Et elle sentait que ça allait être encore pire maintenant, rien qu'à y penser elle était déjà fatiguée.

"Et si on allait se coucher ? Je ne me rappelles plus depuis combien de temps on a pas dormi." soupira Hermione, s'appuyant un peu contre Ron.

"C'est vrai qu'entre la bataille et le vol d'un dragon à Gringotts, vous avez eu des jours mouvementés. J'ai hâte d'apprendre pourquoi vous avez fait ça d'ailleurs, même si je suis hyper impressionné." commenta Neville avec un léger sourire, très fatigué mais malgré toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vu, il voulait conserver une petite touche d'humour. Une nécessaire surtout après toutes les morts, y compris celle de Fred Weasley,  un des frère aîné de Ron mais un ami pour tous.

"Plus tard." acquiesça Luna qui avait accompagné le trio à Gringotts, elle s'était serrée contre Rosemarie sous la cape d'invisibilité avec Grimpsec, ça n'avait pas été évident mais ils avaient réussi, ils allaient sans aucun doute devoir faire face à des conséquences face à ce qu'ils avaient fait à la banque mais ça pouvait attendre un peu encore. Le temps qu'ils puissent dormir au moins une journée entière.

"On va où ?" demanda Hermione. La tour où se trouvait la maison Griffondor avait subi des dégâts et ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'elle soit utilisable pour le moment, sans compter qu'ils ne seraient pas tranquille, le Grand Hall avait été assez problématique, ils se faisaient dévisager et là ils ne voulaient vraiment pas ça.

"La Salle sur Demande ? On y sera tranquille si on demande ça." proposa Neville. 

"Pas sûre qu'elle soit toujours en bon état Nev, Crabbe a lancé un sortilège Feudeymon dans la salle. Il n'a pas survécu mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ait survécu." dit Rosemarie avec un air d'excuse, elle était aussi triste vis à vis de la mort de Crabbe, il avait été un idiot et avait choisi sa voie, mais elle le connaissait depuis des années et il c'était étrange de se dire qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais, qu'il était mort. Ils étaient supposés être des gamins et rien d'autre mais à la place ils étaient des soldats, des martyres.

"On va voir, au pire on se trouvera un endroit où s'installer." suggéra néanmoins le griffondor, cette salle était remarquable après tout et elle avait résisté à beaucoup, peut-être avait-elle résisté aussi à ça. 

N'ayant rien contre cette idée, le groupe se mit en route, baguette dans la main, restant prudent, jusqu'au septième étage devant la tapisserie des trolls dansants. Où une porte était déjà dessinée sur le mur, bien plus alertes que quelques minutes auparavant, qui voudraient se servir de cette salle et pourquoi ? Neville et Rosemarie étaient en première ligne, malgré leur fatigue et le fait que des cinq ils étaient probablement les plus blessés par les combat, ils avaient aussi les meilleurs réflexes et étaient les meilleurs en magie offensive, Ron et Hermione assurant plus dans la magie défensive, bien qu'aucun des deux ne soient à sous-estimer à l'offensive non plus. Luna était entre les deux groupes, elle était une puissante sorcière même dans son état plus fragile, il y avait deux sorciers dans la pièce et deux sorciers qu'ils reconnaissaient bien, trop bien même. Deux mangemorts. Jugson et Mulciber. Deux mangemorts présents au Département des Mystères à la fin de leur cinquième année, et quatrième année de Luna. Deux mangemorts dangereux, avec des baguettes, et qui les avaient braqué sur eux. Les sorts fusèrent sans attendre, des deux côtés d'ailleurs, mais si les cinq formaient une très bonne équipe, ayant l'habitude de travailler ensemble, ce n'était pas le cas pour les deux hommes. Ils s'étaient peut être entraîné ensemble mais ils étaient loin du niveau de l'équipe que formait les jeunes, à leurs yeux leurs mouvements étaient lents et évidents. Il fut un temps où les sorts qu'ils auraient utilisé auraient été des simples sorts pour immobiliser ou désarmer, mes ils avaient été dans une guerre et ils avaient appris à attaquer avec force, ils n'aimaient pas tuer, loin de là même, mais ils savaient aussi que parfois c'était nécessaire, surtout que ces deux hommes n'étaient pas des innocents ou des gens soumis à l'Impero, non les horreurs qu'ils avaient commisses étaient les leurs, leurs choix, leurs actions. Si pour se protéger les uns les autres, ils devaient tuer, ils le feraient. Après tout le temps des _stupefix_ et des _experliamus_ était passé malheureusement. En général le groupe essayait de rendre leurs adversaires incapable de se défendre et d'attaquer par la suite, mais les sorts qu'ils avaient du bloquer avaient été mortels et ils étaient tous sur le qui-vive après la bataille. Les corps sans vie de Jugson et Mulciber tombèrent au sol sous les yeux sombres des cinq sorciers. 

"Bloody Hell." jura soudainement Ron, brisant le silence. "On ne peux pas avoir la paix ? J'ai perdu mon frère, on a perdu assez non et là on doit encore continuer, réparer Poudlard, le Ministère, le Gouvernement, quand est ce que ce sera assez ? Je veux pas de la gloire ou la richesse, je veux la paix, le bonheur, est ce trop demander ?"

"Ron..." dit doucement Hermione en s'approchant de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Ron s'étant écarté du groupe et ayant commencé à faire des vas et viens dans la Salle sur Demande, une salle vide mis à part pour eux.

"Non, je ne veux pas me calmer. On vient de combattre dans une guerre et on sait tous que tout n'est pas réglé, notre société est foutue, combien de personne a été tué aujourd'hui ? Dans notre camps et le leur ? Sans compter tout les gens tués rien qu'au cours de l'année passée, combien de né-moldus ont été tué pour simplement exister ? Comment peut-on réparer ça ? On s'est battu pour changer les choses mais rien n'a changé, on est juste bloqué et avec une seule voie, une voie sans issue." souffla Ron. "Bloody Hell, pourquoi ne peut-on pas vraiment changer les choses ?"

Concentré sur leur ami, et sur ce qu'il disait, des choses sur lesquelles ils étaient tous du même avis d'ailleurs, ils en avaient parlé à plusieurs reprises, c'était vrai qu'ils avaient demandé à faire partie de la guerre, mais ça avait été parce que Rosemarie avait été ciblé, ils voulaient se défendre et l'aider, cependant ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient d'accord avec le directeur sur ses actions, ou sur celles du Gouvernement, loin de là même. Ils avaient tous souhaité que des gens capables et qui n'obéissaient pas sans réfléchir à Dumbledore, aient fait quelque chose durant la première guerre, après tout si elle avait été géré correctement la deuxième n'aurait pas du commencer. Ils s'étaient penchés sur ce qui était arrivé à l'époque, les actions prises et même si ils prenaient ce que disait la Gazette avec un grain de sel, ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec toutes les actions, bien des choses auraient pu être évité, c'était en tout cas leur opinion. Le discours de Ron n'était donc pas le moins du monde une surprise, ils avaient eu à de nombreuses reprises des conversations similaires, le désir que les choses aient été différentes, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. 

C'était en tout cas la pensée commune au cinq sorciers dans la Salle sur Demande. Une salle très puissante et avec une magie particulière, une salle qui avait été crée par les quatre fondateurs, une salle gorgée de magie. Une salle plus que capable de sentir qu'il y avait un problème et les pensées de ses occupants. Trop préoccupés par ce que venait de dire Ron et par leurs propres pensées, ils ne virent pas le tourbillon au dessus d'eux, enfin pas avant que ce ne soit trop tard, ils tentèrent bien d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs mais rien n'y fit, ils furent aspirés. 

* * *

Rosemarie revint à elle assez rapidement, elle n'avait jamais eu des bonnes nuits de sommeil et l'année passée n'avait certainement pas arrangé les choses, elle était donc de suite sur le qui-vive, s'asseyant avec difficulté, elle avait mal partout. Néanmoins elle remarqua de suite ses amis qui étaient allongés sur les lits autour d'elle et une figure familière quoique étrange devant elle. Abelforth Dumbledore, mais il semblait nettement plus jeune, un peu comme sur la photographie que lui avait montré Alastor Maugrey en cinquième année. Si elle ne connaissait pas le barman très bien, il les avait aidé et elle savait qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance, néanmoins l'expression sur le visage âgé de l'homme, ainsi que sa propre intuition la mettait mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

"Qui êtes vous ?" demanda Abelforth, la faisant se figer. 

"Vous ne nous reconnaissez pas ?" demanda Rosemarie surprise. Elle s'était disputée avec l'homme avant la bataille et il les avait déjà rencontré, surtout Neville au cours de l'année passée, et puis depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier elle était toujours reconnue. On ne lui avait jamais demandé qui elle était.

"Je devrai ?" demanda Abelforth en haussant un sourcil. 

"Marie, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Ron en se réveillant et en voyant la situation, à savoir sa meilleure amie tendue devant le barman de la Tête-du-Sanglier, tandis qu'ils étaient sur des lits.

"J'en sais rien." reconnut Rosemarie.

"Moi j'ai une idée, je n'ai pas les connaissances académiques de mon frère, mais je sens la magie. Il y en a beaucoup autour de vous, ça plus le fait que vous êtes arrivés de nul part, inconscients. La magie qui vous entoure n'est pas celle de sorciers, non c'est celle qui transporte, au delà de la magie humaine. Vous me connaissez visiblement mais je ne vous connais pas, ce qui voudrait donc dire que vous êtes du futur." proposa Abelforth, son regard bleu perçant les fixant. 

"Du futur..." souffla Rosemarie, qui était très contente pour le coup de ne pas être sortie du lit, vu qu'elle doutait de sa capacité à rester debout. "Quelle année est-ce ?"

"1977." dit Abelforth.


	2. Abelforth

Au fil des années Rosemarie, Ron et Hermione avaient appris à s'attendre à l'inattendu, et étant proches avec le trio, Neville et Luna avaient fait de même, néanmoins là c'était un peu beaucoup. Ils avaient remonté le temps, ils étaient 22 ans dans le passé, ils n'étaient pas conçus, leurs parents n'étaient même pas mariés, ils n'étaient pas sortis de Poudlard même. C'était énorme, c'était impossible et pourtant c'était vrai.

Installée dehors, Rosemarie regardait le paysage de Pré-au-Lard, Luna blottie contre elle, elle était endormie, tenant fermement la sorcière plus âgée, c'était presque douloureux pour la dernière Potter mais elle l'acceptait volontiers. Luna avait été retenu prisonnière et torturé pendant plusieurs semaines, une chose pour laquelle Rosemarie s'en voulait encore énormément, elle aurait du la sauver plus tôt. Mais si sa présence réconfortait au moins un peu la jeune blonde, et bien elle accepterait beaucoup, y compris une prise inconfortable. En plus elle avait traversé bien pire que ça, c'était supportable et puis ça l'aidait à rester ancrer à la réalité, tout était si étrange, alors qu'elle réfléchissait elle ne pouvait pas oublier tout le reste. Ils avaient besoin d'un plan, parce qu'elle ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient faire le voyage dans l'autre sens et ils ne pouvaient pas apparaître comme ça, ce serait suspicieux et dire qu'ils venaient du futur serait risqué, entre les langue-de-plomb qui voudraient probablement faire des tests et la guerre. Non mieux valait garder le secret mais comment faire ? 

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'affaires avec eux, bien sûr Hermione avait toujours son sac, sac où il y avait la plus grande partie de leurs affaires, elle même avait toujours sa cape d'invisibilité et quelques affaires mais rien de plus. Neville et Luna n'avaient rien d'autre que les vêtements qu'ils portaient par exemple et retirer de l'argent à Gringotts serait là encore compliqué. Quoiqu'heureusement les gobelins ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait fait sans propre temps, à savoir cambrioler Gringotts et libérer un dragon avec Ron et Hermione. Enfin elle ne pensait pas qu'ils le savaient, et elle l'espérait de tout cœur, ce serait un cauchemar sinon. 

Ils n'avaient pas d'identité précise, pas de diplôme, pas beaucoup d'argent, comment allaient-ils survivre ? Légalement en plus. 

"Comment ça va ?" demanda une voix bourrue mais familière aussi, elle ne sursauta pas, ayant entendu l'arrivée d'Abelforth même si elle était surprise par sa présence, et par sa réaction calme à la nouvelle qu'ils venaient du futur. Personnellement elle avait envie d'hurler, alors que c'était à elle et à ses amis que c'était arrivé, elle ne s'imaginait pas du tout à la place d'Abelforth. 

"J'ai eu pire." répondit Rosemarie, Hermione lui avait interdit de dire qu'elle allait bien au cours de leur sixième année à Poudlard et depuis elle faisait de son mieux pour respecter sa parole. De tout ses proches, Hermione était celle qui arrivait le mieux à la menacer, elle la connaissait trop et savait très bien sur quel bouton appuyer si nécessaire. "Et vous ? Vous semblez plutôt bien réagir au fait que le voyage dans le temps c'est possible."

"Je suis vieux gamine, j'ai appris il y a longtemps que dans le monde rien n'était vraiment impossible. Encore plus avec la magie." répondit Abelforth en s'asseyant par terre à côté des deux jeunes femmes. 

"C'est pas faux." reconnut Rosemarie avec un soupir, elle avait après tout vu et traversé bien des choses considérées impossibles. "Après vous le prenez quand même très bien. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez réellement ?"

"Que c'est totalement fou et qu'on a du réellement faire n'importe quoi si la guerre vous a aussi touché." répondit honnêtement Abelforth. "Comment vous me connaissez ? Vous semblez plus me connaître que comme simplement un barman à Pré-au-Lard."

"Moi, je ne vous connaissais pas beaucoup dans notre temps, même si je savais de qui vous étiez le frère, ça n'allait pas plus loin. Mais dans notre temps, Poudlard a été en parti dans les mains de l'autre crétin, de Voldy et Neville était là bas. J'avais une mission de mon côté, avec Ron et Hermione, mais lui il était à Poudlard, il organisait la résistance de là bas. Faudra lui demander comment vous vous êtes rapprochés, mais quand on s'est revu avant la bataille, vous sembliez proche. Apparemment vous l'avez aidé à survivre au cours de l'année, alors qu'il luttait contre les mangemorts qui 'enseignaient' dans l'école." répondit Rosemarie. 

"Dans le futur mon lien avec Albus est donc connu ?" demanda Abelforth sans la regarder. 

"Oui, ainsi que son passé avec Grindelwald." répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes.

"Comment ?" demanda Abelforth.

"Une journaliste fouineuse et une historienne âgée." elle répondit, une expression sombre passant sur son visage à la pensée de Rita Skeeter. Elle avait brisé la vie de tant de gens.

"Bathilda." comprit le barman. 

"Pour sa défense, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se rendait vraiment compte de ce qu'elle disait. Tant au sujet de Grindelwald que de votre sœur. Je suis désolée pour Ariana." dit doucement Rosemarie, s'il y avait une chose qu'elle comprenait et connaissait, c'était le deuil et le regret. Elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'avait traversé cet homme, perdre sa sœur ainsi, et son frère en même temps, parce que même si Albus Dumbledore avait survécu, ils n'étaient plus frères, plus vraiment. Leur lien était brisé. 

"Merci." répondit Abelforth d'un ton bourru. "Qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?"

"J'en sais trop rien, on doit trouver un moyen d'avoir des identités légales pour ne pas s'attirer des ennuis, mais je ne sais pas encore comment on va faire." répondit Rosemarie, ses yeux émeraudes s'assombrissant un peu plus à cette pensée. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles jamais être simple ? Bon c'était vrai, elles ne l'auraient pas été même en restant dans leur propre temps, loin de là même mais bon, il y aurait eu moins de soucis, surtout au sujet de leurs identités. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire ? 

"Que penses tu d'Albus ?" demanda Abelforth après un moment de silence où il s'était contenté de l'observer tandis qu'elle regardait Luna avec douceur. Rosemarie n'avait jamais pensé être un ange, ou particulièrement pure, et ça avait été rarement plus clair que lorsqu'elle avait découvert Luna dans ce cachot, qu'elle avait découvert que la blonde avait été torturé. Elle avait voulu faire payer chaque personne qui avait osé faire du mal à une personne qu'elle aimait. Elle avait eu un peu de temps pour se calmer, mais ça n'avait eu qu'un effet minime, elle voulait toujours faire payer ceux qui avaient fait du mal à Luna, mais aussi à Neville, ainsi qu'à Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient sa famille. 

"J'ai du respect pour lui, au moins un peu." répondit Rosemarie après un moment d'hésitation, que devait-elle dire ? Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle n'avait jamais pu faire confiance entièrement aux adultes, à cause des Dursley bien sûr mais même à Poudlard elle n'avait pas pu, il y avait trop de situations étranges et inexpliquées autour d'elle pour qu'elle l'avale sans faire d'histoire. Il n'avait pas été difficile de découvrir qu'Albus Dumbledore était mêlé, de près ou de loin à chacune de ces aventures. Elle aurait pu réagir avec violence, hurler, mais ça n'était pas qui elle était, elle avait certes été envoyé à Griffondor mais elle aurait pu être à Serpentard sans problème et certainement pas à cause de l'horcruxe. 

Rosemarie pouvait être froide et calculatrice, elle pardonnait mais elle n'oubliait pas pour autant, elle aussi extrêmement attentive mais surtout protectrice de ceux qu'elle aimait. Albus Dumbledore avait fait un grand nombre d'erreurs et si ça l'avait uniquement concerné elle, ça aurait pu être différent mais il y avait eu trop en jeu. Trop de ses amis blessés, tués pour qu'elle voit d'un bon œil le directeur de Poudlard et son masque de grand-père bienveillant. C'était vrai que celui de ce temps n'avait rien fait contre les siens, mais ça ne faisait guère de différence pour la jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes. Il allait quand même payer.

"Ce n'est pas tout." pointa Abelforth, continuant au regard surpris de la jeune femme, un sourire présent sur le visage. "Je suis barman depuis des années gamine, je sais quand il y a plus dans une histoire." 

"Il a manipulé ma vie entière pour que je sois une martyre, a blessé mes amis, même si c'était de manière indirecte et nous a mis en danger un grand nombre de fois." compléta Rosemarie. "Il est un puissant sorcier, de ça je n'ai pas le moindre doute et il m'a sauvé la vie aussi, pour cela je le respecte mais ça ne va pas plus loin."

"Ce que tu sais au sujet de ma famille...." dit doucement Abelforth. 

"Je ne suis pas du genre à en parler à un inconnu si c'est la votre inquiétude. Je sais aussi garder un secret et je ne sais que trop bien à quel point être observer par tous, avec pitié ou autre chose dans le regard, peut être irritant. Et c'est un euphémisme. Ce n'est pas mon histoire et j'en parlerai pas, certainement pas sans votre permission. Vous pouvez demander aux autres, mais ils sont comme moi à ce sujet." répondit Rosemarie.

"Bon." répondit simplement Abelforth. "Réveille ton amie, j'ai peut-être une idée pour vos problèmes d'identité si elle est bien de la lignée que je pense."

Intriguée par ce qu'il venait de dire, elle réveilla Luna à contrecœur, la blonde avait l'air si paisible et tranquille, c'était dommage de la réveiller mais elle était curieuse et l'idée d'une solution était bien trop tentante pour l'ignorer, c'était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement pressés mais mieux valait régler le problème rapidement. Luna se réveilla rapidement et tout en restant blottie contre Rosemarie, elles retournèrent à l'intérieur du bar, allant dans l'appartement d'Abelforth où il y avait l'homme, ainsi que le reste de leurs amis.

"Vous avez un problème d'identité et j'ai une idée." dit directement Abelforth. "Quel est le nom de famille de ta mère, blondie ?"

"Sayre, pourquoi ?" demanda Luna. 

"Je connais ta grand-mère, une femme brillante et une bonne amie. Tu es douée pour savoir ce qui va arriver, ou pour avoir une idée du futur n'est ce pas ?" demanda Abelforth d'un air connaisseur, néanmoins sa question fit tendre le groupe. Le don de Luna n'était connu que d'eux et ils savaient très bien qu'être en parti voyante était risqué, surtout une réelle voyante comme Luna, les deux camps auraient été prêts à tout pour la garder, pour avoir accès à ses visions. "Je ne suis pas mon frère, je ne suis pas manipulateur, au contraire je préfère la franchise et je n'ai aucun intérêt dans des visions de l'avenir, il change en permanence, enfin c'est comme ça que je veux voir les choses."

"Là dessus on est d'accord." acquiesça Hermione qui pensait de la même manière, mais étant donné son point de vue sur la divination, ce n'était peut-être pas une surprise.

"Pourquoi la grand-mère de Luna nous aiderait ?" demanda Ron qui essayait de réfléchir à un plan. Il se sentait horriblement coupable, c'était suite à ses paroles qu'ils avaient été envoyé dans le temps. Une erreur de plus à ajouter à son nom, la liste commençait à être longue, il y avait aussi deux trahisons sur cette liste, deux fois où il avait laissé Rosemarie, où il lui avait lancé son amitié, son affection à la figure. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui pardonnait mais d'une certaine manière c'était pire, il aurait préféré qu'elle lui hurle dessus, mais elle n'avait rien fait de tel, simplement observé avant de lui faire signe de la suivre après qu'il l'ait aidé à remonter à la surface et qu'elle lui ait fait détruire l'horcruxe.

"Admettre qu'on vient du futur est risqué." ajouta Neville qui ayant un oncle dans le département des Mystères, était au courant de ce genre de chose. 

"Artémis Sayre n'est pas du genre à parler au gouvernement ou à se plier aux règles de n'importe qui. Il n'y a que très peu qui importe à ses yeux, sa famille en fait partie. Sa fille Sélène et elle ne sont pas proches, elles ne l'ont jamais été mais ça a empiré depuis que Sélène est allée à Poudlard et qu'elle s'est mariée à Xenophilius Lovegood, contre l'opinion d'Artémis. Elle est une de mes amies et même si vous ne devriez pas être là, elle ne vous dénoncera pas, même dans le cas improbable où elle refuse de vous aider, pas uniquement pour moi mais surtout pour sa petite-fille." expliqua Abelforth. 

"Luna, tu en penses quoi ?" demanda doucement Rosemarie, observant la blonde qui avait l'air plus songeuse que normalement mais qui était toujours serrée contre elle. 

"Elle peut nous aider à avoir des identités, à créer des vies pour nous." répondit Luna après un moment de silence. "Je ne l'ai jamais connu, donc je ne peux pas dire comment elle est."

"Ce n'est pas comme si on avait une meilleure idée." soupira Neville, il connaissait le Abelforth de leur temps et à cet Abelforth il avait confiance, pour le barman en face de lui, il était plus hésitant. Cependant il pensait le connaître, les gens changeaient bien sûr, mais l'homme avait toujours été brutalement franc, il ne pensait pas que c'était différent, même plus de vingt ans dans le passé. 

"Pas faux." acquiesça Hermione.

"Si elle ne nous dénonce pas après, alors la voir ne fera probablement pas de mal." ajouta Ron. 

"Il serait possible de la rencontrer ?" demanda Rosemarie après que ses amis aient donné leur opinion. 

"Je vais m'arranger." acquiesça Abelforth en les laissant seuls.

"Vous croyez qu'on a bien fait ?" demanda Hermione dès que l'homme fut parti.

"On verra bien, de toute façon on va avoir besoin d'aide si on veut avoir des identités dans ce monde et ne pas trop attirer l'attention." soupira Rosemarie. "La grand-mère de Luna est peut-être le moyen d'y arriver, peut-être pas, mais on sera bientôt fixé. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Nous sommes dans le passé et on doit l'accepter et nous adapter."

"Vous savez ce que ça veut dire pas vrai ? On est à nouveau dans un monde en guerre." pointa Neville.

"Oui, mais nos chances sont meilleures ce coup-ci." contra Rosemarie essayant de rester optimiste. "Combien de né-moldu ont été tué ou emprisonné dans notre temps ? On aurait gagné mais à quel prix ? Là, la guerre fait rage c'est un fait mais Voldy n'est pas en contrôle du Ministère, et s'il m'insupporte beaucoup, Albus Dumbledore est toujours vivant. Il représente une menace pour Jedusor et tant qu'il vit, Face-de-Serpent se tiendra loin de Poudlard."

"Donc quoi, tu vois ça comme une nouvelle chance ?" demanda Ron incertain.

"Oui." acquiesça Rosemarie. 

"Elle a raison, dans notre temps il y avait tellement a réparé, pour pleins de raisons en plus. Pour la période après sa chute, pour la période de son retour, pour la période de son règne de terreur. Ici on n'aura pas à changer tout ça." pointa Luna, de manière normale, ce qui était un peu étrange pour eux. 

"Sans compter tous les morts qu'il y a eu." commenta Ron. "Notre société a vraiment diminué à cause de Jedusor."

"Donc c'est notre seconde chance." acquiesça Hermione. 

"Oui, un nouveau départ, même si on va probablement devoir se battre un peu. Que la lutte va surement continuer." dit Rosemarie. "Mais une seconde chance quand même." 

"On reprend l'aventure alors." dit Luna.

"Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, l'aventure continue." ajouta Neville. 


End file.
